1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display, and more particularly to a display with illumination function.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development in technologies, quality of human life has improved consequently, therefore displays are more and more widely used. The conventional bulky size and high radiation Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) displays have been gradually replaced by today's light weight and thin liquid crystal displays (LCDs). Traditional displays only have the function of displaying images on the screen, and with simple adjustment of the display screen brightness and contrast. However, sometimes the surrounding environment may not always provide a suitable work area and often has insufficient lighting for reading or using the display, thus it is necessary to have additional lamps and other lighting devices. Extra lamp or other lighting devices have the problem of occupying the work space or desk space. In addition, when the display is not in operate, the display screen only showing a black screen, with no any other features.